The present invention relates to a simplified distance meter for measuring a distance and a relative height in easy and simple manner.
As a method generally used for as-built management or cross-sectional leveling in civil engineering work, surveying by using a total station is generally known.
In the surveying operation by using a total station, surveying can be accomplished with high accuracy. However, the total station must be installed at a position separated from a place to be surveyed, and this causes such problems as: restriction is caused by the place of installation, the time is required for the setting, or more working time is needed for the surveying operation. Further, there have been problems in that two or more operators must be assigned.